The Simple Things
by angelflutest
Summary: An omega wonders into Beacon Hills in search of the true alpha, when she discovers that the true alpha is only a teenager will she turn tail and run? Or will she put her life in his hands? When our favorite wolves find out about the relationship she's in and the enemies she has will they even want her in the pack? Rated T for now might change later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!  
I got bored waiting for January, so I decided to make this little story it's not going to be as long as my other fics. I haven't decided whom my oc will end up with however, I'm leaving it up to you guys this time! Take your pick, Derek, Peter, or Deucalion! This is a little AU, something new for me and I hope everyone enjoys! As always everything you recognize dose not belong to me so don't sue me! With all that said, please, enjoy!**

* * *

Feeling a surge of power I looked out of the bus window.  
_So it begins.  
_"What's wrong?"  
I smiled at my boyfriend.  
"It's nothing, just thought I saw something."  
He nodded, closing his green eyes as he went back to sleep. Looking at him I don't know why I stay with him, he is handsome, yes, tan skin, blonde hair, an amazing physic, but he wasn't the smartest human. That was the main reason I wanted to leave, he was human where I am not. I am an omega, a lone werewolf; it was my idea to move to this small town called Beacon Hills. I had heard a rumor about a true alpha living in the town. I could only hope the rumors were true. Finally after a six hour ride I spotted the faded sign reading 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' ten minutes later we pulled into the bus station, smiling I gently shook my boyfriend awake.  
"Matt, sweetie, wake up, we're here."  
He blinked at me before yawning and stretching as he stood to his feet, I followed after him and retrieved out luggage while he hailed a cab, sniffing I shook my head at the different scents that hit me all at once, after being stuck on the smelly bus for so long I almost forgot what fresh air smelled like.  
"Let's go."  
I sighed again before sliding into the cab as Matt told the driver our new address. Sitting in silence I rolled down the window and watched the scenery pass by; as we passed the high school I felt my world come to a screeching halt. In the parking lot there was a small group of people surrounding one teenager, normally I would ignore such a group, but the power emitting from the group was overwhelming even to someone like me. In the few seconds it took us to pass the group the teenager looked up and made eye contact with me before we went speeding bye.  
_So that's the alpha? A teenager? It can't be.  
_As we pulled in front of the small two story, Columbian styled house, in the middle of a neighborhood and at least a mile from the preserve. My wolf was not happy in the slightest that we were so far away from nature.  
"Here we are folks, I hope you enjoy our town."  
With a soft smile I paid the driver and thanked him before pulling my cheetah print luggage out of the trunk and turning towards the house, as the cab drove off I caught the scent from earlier, looking at the house to my left I felt my wolf whine. A werewolf lived there, whether it was the alpha or not I did not know. Shaking my head I continued to walk into the house, admiring the wood flooring and white walls before climbing the wooden staircase, spotting the numerous amounts of boxes I would have the pleasure of unpacking while Matt went to work. Walking into the mast bedroom I was relieved to see the bed was in place, Matt's black luggage taking up half the bed, shaking my head I placed my luggage on the bed and started unpacking my clothes.  
"I like it."  
Matt scoffed.  
"It's smaller than our last house."  
"So?"  
I heard him say something under his breath, I shook my head and continued with unpacking.  
"It's a nice house."  
"It'll do for now."  
I sighed, knowing he wasn't happy, and I was going to hear about it until we got completely settled in.  
"You just had to insist on us moving to this one hoarse town."  
Rolling my eyes I knew this was coming.  
"Yes, and if I recall correctly, you got a nice big fat promotion for moving out here, and the town isn't that bad."  
He turned on me, my wolf wanting nothing more than to show her dominance over a human, but I had to appear human until I knew whether I would be welcomed or not.  
"I know you're not talking back to me."  
I let myself flinch, letting him believes he had complete control over me. He smirked at me.  
"That's what I thought."  
When his back was turned I flipped him off and went back to unpacking, anxious for tomorrow when I would get some pace and quiet, if only for a few hours.

* * *

**I know it's short for a first chapter, but remember to review!  
I love hearing from my readers and I will update faster since I don't have to wait on the show!  
Either leave your votes in a review or a PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!  
A big thanks to my two guest that left reviews! And of course thank you to everyone that favorited and/or is following this story!  
I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

(Derek's POV)

It had taken a few months, but I finally saw Scott as my alpha after my return to Beacon Hills, so did Cora. Peter was a bit more hesitant; there was a short-lived show of dominance before he admitted that he would be a beta under Scott. After Peter joined the pack Deucalion soon followed, the three of us acting as advisors for the young alpha.  
I watched Scott as he talked about the new potential threat. An omega has wondered into the city, we didn't know if it was male or female, friend or foe. After a few hours of pointlessly trying to figure out a plan the twins left with Danny and Lydia, followed by Isaac and Alison. Leaving me with Scott, Stiles, Peter, Cora, and Deucalion.  
"So what do we do?"  
I smirked at Stiles, thinking the same thing.  
"We should find this omega."  
I shook my head at Peter, knowing that would only scare them off with a pack this big.  
"I think we should wait for them to come to us. They were obviously drawn here by Scott's power. They'll show their face eventually."  
Deucalion had a good point, this omega, who ever they were, was going to need protection. Realizing there wasn't much we could do about it tonight Scott, Stiles, and Deucalion finally went home as Cora went to bed. Peter and I looked at each other, sighing we knew life was about to get complicated.

A few short hours later I was woken up by my phone ringing.  
"Hello?"  
My voice hoarse with sleep.  
'Derek?'  
"What is it Scott? It's 3 a.m."  
'I think the omega is my new neighbor.'  
The urgency in his voice had me shooting out of bed and Peter sticking his head in my doorway, no doubt he was listening in on our conversation.  
"Why do you think they're your new neighbors?"  
'Because, their scent is everywhere. I can't tell which one is a werewolf though."  
I sighed, looking at Peter for help, he walked over and held out his hand. Shrugging I handed him the phone.  
"Scott? Leave it alone tonight. Obviously if they were a threat, they would have attacked you. We will meet in the morning and welcome your new neighbors to the neighborhood, and go from there."  
I nodded in agreement, thankful when Peter hung up my phone and handed it back to me.  
"Get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."  
I nodded and fell back on my bed as he left for his own room, both of us allowing sleep to take over.

By noon we had the entire pack at Scott's house, making a plan on how to do this without seeming like a threat. Sitting in the living room we were shooting down another idea when I caught the scent of fresh rain, vanilla, and jasmine. Looking towards the door, the other wolves following my line of sight when the door handle jiggled for a moment before laughter reached our sensitive ears. A second later Mellissa walked in with the omega, the two of them laughing lightly at something. Before our scent reached the omega I had the chance to observe her. Blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with random pieces hanging loose, sparkling blue eyes full of excitement and life, pale skin, full pink lips, she was skinny, almost to skinny, she was wearing a grey shirt that hung off her shoulders and revealed a hint of cleavage, but hiding her form, simple blue jeans covered in dust covered her long legs, and she was wearing flip flops revealing pink painted toe nails. Finally she registered our scents as she looked around at everyone before looking at Mellissa for introductions. Who didn't look surprised to see everyone in the living room.  
"Hey guys, this is Lilly Johnson, she just moved in next door. Lilly this is my son Scott and his friends Stiles, Isaac, Ethan, Aidan, Danny, Alison, Lydia, Derek, Cora, Peter, and Deucalion."

**I promise next chapter will be better!  
Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!  
****A big thanks to LizM for reviewing!  
I hope everyone is having a great week and enjoys the new update!**

(Lilly's P.O.V.)

I blinked in surprise; I literally had walked into the wolf's den. Taking a calming breath I smiled and shook everyone's hand, quickly figuring out Scott was the alpha.  
"So, how do you like our little piece of heaven?"  
I smiled at Peter, instantly taking a liking to the charismatic wolf.  
"Well, we just moved in last night. I haven't had a chance to experience the town yet."  
I kept a friendly smile on my face as the older wolves were obviously seeing how much of a threat I was.  
"We?"  
I nodded to the human they called Stiles.  
"Yes, we, my boyfriend moved with me. He should be home in a few hours."  
That seemed to catch everyone's attention as Mellissa handed me some tea.  
"How long have you two been together?"  
I smiled at the blonde called Lydia.  
"About five years now."  
They nodded and continued with light questions, the wolves rarely asking any questions. One in particular I never heard him speak, Deucalion was his name, I could guess he was only a beta but the power coming off him made me realize he was probably at one point an alpha, his gaze was hard to match as my wolf whined to move closer to him. Shaking my head I heard a car door slam and forced myself to stay calm. If these wolves found out about the kind of relationship I was in, they would think I was weak and wouldn't give me a chance to prove myself.  
"Not to be rude, but I really should be getting back, lots of unpacking left to do."  
The group nodded in understanding while Scott offered to walk me back, which I gladly accepted. It took us two minutes to walk to my house, and in that time my wolf relaxed and was ready to submit to the alpha at my side, teenager or not, she was happy to find a pack that seemed more like family. Reaching my door I thanked Scott and before I could reach for the door it was ripped open from the inside by Matt, who was obviously not happy.  
"Lilly, babe, who's this?"  
I smiled sweetly at him while he glared down at Scott, out of my peripheral view I could see the rest of the wolves were watching on Scott's front porch.  
"Matt, this is our neighbor's son Scott, Scott this is my boyfriend Matt."  
The two looked at each other for a moment before I gently shoved Matt inside.  
"Tell your mom I'll see her tomorrow for coffee, okay?"  
Scott nodded before I told him goodbye and shut the door. Turning to Matt I watched as he walked over to the window and waited until Scott was gone before he turned to me, a vein popping out of his neck, with a light sigh I forced my wolf to calm down and not to heal myself as I felt Matt throw me into the wall.  
"Did I say you could talk to anyone?"  
I shook my head as he reached up and slapped me across the face with enough force to knock me off my feet.  
"Answer me bitch!"  
Holding a steady hand to my cheek I answered him.  
"No, you didn't."  
He smirked before landing a kick to my stomach what would have broken some ribs if I had been human.  
"I thought I told you to finish unpacking? I go to work all day just so you can laze around all day!"  
I bit my tongue as he grabbed my hair and slammed my head down on the wood floor.  
"You're not having coffee with the neighbor tomorrow. Not until this house is spotless. You understand me!"  
I fell silent, fighting my wolf as she clawed at my mind to be let loose so she could kill my boyfriend. Matt growled and kicked me in the head causing blacks spots to form in my sight.  
"Answer me whore!"  
"I won't go out tomorrow."  
My voice barely above a whisper as he finally left me alone, lying on the floor I let myself heal only the internal damage for now.

**Don't get mad, I have a plan and she's not going to be a Marry Sue character!  
****You guys get to hear her back story next chapter!  
****So remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**  
**I tried to make this one a little longer!**  
**All I can say is hang on until the next chapter!**  
**You'll get to see who I choose, and it's super long!**  
**Enjoy this one though!**

(Scott's P.O.V.)

I flinched as the smell of blood became thicker, turning I could tell it bothered the rest of the guys. We had sent Danny, Alison, and Lydia home, saying it was too dangerous for them. I didn't bother telling Stiles, who would have just argued with me about it. We were sitting on the porch, listening to the fight between Matt and Lilly.  
"What's happening?"  
Derek glanced at Stiles before turning a hard glare back on the house.  
"He's mad because she was over here meeting the neighbors instead of working on the house."  
Peter answered with a tight response, all of us fighting the urge to go and protect this new wolf, she wasn't even pack and yet we felt the need to protect her.  
"Why isn't she healing herself?"  
We glared at Cora, who was sitting the furthest away. Deucalion turned to me, his gaze calculating before speaking.  
"You met her boyfriend, what did you get off him?"  
I sighed, thinking back to the man I met maybe half an hour ago.  
"He's human, that much was clear. He seemed to be threatened by me, like I was going to steal Lilly away or something. It was like he needed to be in control of everything in that moment."  
Every one nodded at once in understanding.  
"He's a controlling person. That's why he's mad like he is, he feels like his control is slipping away."  
Derek was right, it made since but.  
"That doesn't explain why she isn't healing."  
I voiced every ones question as the group fell silent, listening as Matt called Lilly a whore. Deucalion seemed to figure it out first, again.  
"She's trying to appear human. A human wouldn't heal automatically from those wounds so she's not allowing herself to heal. But why go through that at all? Obviously she's powerful if she can keep herself from changing, so why?"  
We were stuck with another question we didn't know the answer to, this time Peter was the one to figure it out.  
"She's using him, smart girl."  
Everyone turned and looked at him.  
"How is she using him?"  
Stiles asked with caution.  
"She's using him to protect her. She's only an omega right now, which means she's an easy target. A hunter won't attack a plain human, the same goes for our kind, we won't attack a human unless we have to."  
Peter was quick to respond and finish his train of thought.  
"We can't interfere yet, not until she joins the pack, then we can kill him how we see fit. Scott, tomorrow, go with your mom to have coffee with Lilly, see what she looks like. Maybe she'll confine in you."

(Next Day)

I was in shock; Lilly had healed herself and looked perfectly fine, except for her eyes. They seemed guarded as soon as she spotted me. No doubt she figured out we had heard what went on last night. Her scent had changed slightly, now there was the choking scent of dread and fear, the complete opposite of the smile on her face as she made small talk with my mom. Thankfully my mom received a call from the hospital and had to leave, leaving Lilly and I alone.  
"So."  
I started but she quickly cut me off.  
"I know what you are Scott. A true alpha, so young to. You're going to be a force to be reckoned with when you get older. Especially with a pack that large."  
I blinked at her, her tone had shifted to a hushed one.  
"And you came here looking for protection."  
I stated and she nodded, her body tense with anticipation.  
"I did, my pack, my family. They were taken from me by hunters. I was the alpha a pack of three. We never hurt anyone, and we had control during the full moons. But one day."  
She paused, her eyes sad as she stared down at her coffee cup, taking a deep breath before continuing her story.  
"One day a group of hunters came through. We didn't approach them, didn't say a word. But somehow they convinced on of my betas that I was going to betray them. So one night, we were having a pack meeting, about half way through my beta dropped to the floor just as bullets rained down on my house, my two betas were killed instantly."  
As her hands began to shake, she closed her eyes, breathing through her nose.  
"What happened to you?"  
She looked up at me a small smile on her lips.  
"I was captured."  
I nodded in understanding, remembering when Derek was captured by Kate.  
"How did you escape?"  
"Matt saved me, believe it or not."  
I looked at her in shock, waiting for her to go on.  
"I had gotten loose, I don't remember how anymore, I remember running outside and he saw me, he followed me until I collapsed and then he took me to the hospital. We've been together ever since."  
She smiled at me before frowning, obviously thinking about something.  
"If I accept you into my pack, will you leave him?"  
She looked at me in shock.  
"We heard the fight last night. If you join the pack there won't be anything stopping us from killing him if he attacks you again."  
She nodded again, obviously thinking about it.  
"Give me a few days?"  
I nodded, an idea forming.  
"I'll give you a week. If you want, I can arrange it so you can meet my pack members?"  
She smiled and slowly nodded.  
"I would like to meet them, yes."  
I smiled at her, watching as she slowly relaxed.  
"I'll walk you home, watch yourself, okay?"  
She nodded, obviously she wasn't going to say anything else.

**I hope everyone enjoyed!**  
**Remember to review!**  
**See ya Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**  
**Here is my super long chapter I promised!**  
**Enjoy!**

(Deucalion's P.O.V.)

I mentally cursed Scott as I waited outside Lilly's house. The smell of blood was over whelming, no doubt there had been a fight last night if Scott's frantic phone call at midnight was anything to go off of. Reaching up I knocked on the door again. Her boyfriend, Matt, had already left for the day, so there was no reason for her to be afraid to answer the door. Hearing a soft whimpering, so soft in fact I almost missed it, reaching down I was relieved to find the door was unlocked. Walking inside I covered my nose as the smell of blood hit me in the face. Looking around I let a low growl escape, it looked like a murder scene, blood splattering the walls, blood puddles on the floor, sighing I watched my footing, careful not to step in the blood. Following the bloody handprints up the stairs and into the room to the right. What I saw made my heart ache; there was Lilly, whimpering on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. She was face down. Three deep slashes covered her back, one running from her left shoulder to her right hip, another running from her right shoulder to her left hip, the last one running the length of her spine, a hole underneath her collarbone. Cursing I grabbed a black shirt off the bed, sitting the whimpering wolf up so she was leaning against the bed, holding back another growl I examined the rest of her injuries. She had a large gash on her forehead, her left eye was black and charred, her chest, thighs, arms, and ribs were covered in black bruises, there were two stab wounds in her stomach. Looking closely at her face it was clear she had transformed to protect herself. Pulling the shirt over her I listened to her slowing heart beat.  
"Lilly? Listen to me sweetheart, I'm going to pick you up. Just stay with me."  
As I moved to lift her, she howled in pain, clinging to me for support. Sighing I curled her closer, my wolf taking over to care for the injured wolf. Laying her in the back seat of my car, sighing when she started whimpering at the loss of contact. I walked over to the drivers side, sliding in I put the car in drive before reaching back and curling my fingers with Lilly's at the contact she stopped whimpering.  
After a few minutes of driving we finally reached the veterinary hospital, turning to look at the wolf, not surprised to see she still wasn't healing.  
"Just a little longer pup, then you can asleep."  
She whimpered in reply while I got out and walked around the car, pulling her to me before making my way into Deaton's office.  
"What can I do for you Deucalion?"  
I motioned to the blonde in my arms.  
"Can you help her?"  
He nodded, telling me to follow him into the examination room where he told me to lay her down, as her skin hit the cold metal table she hissed and clung into me.  
"What happened?"  
I sighed.  
"I don't know. Scott told me to talk to her and when I arrived she was like this."  
Deaton nodded, examining her eye first no doubt Scott had told him about our little omega. I watched his face closely as he worked.  
"These are wounds from a hunter, the burns are from one of their arrow heads, same as the ones that blinded you."  
I growled lowly as Lilly finally passed out, her breath evening out as her heart beat slowly became stronger.  
"Call Scott, tell him what's going on."  
I nodded, pulling out my phone to call my alpha.  
'Hello?'  
"Scott, there was a problem, I'm with Lilly at Deaton's."  
'What happened?'  
"It appears her boyfriend almost succeeded in killing her."  
I heard a growl and then a pause before he said he would be there soon and hung up. Turning to Deaton who had a strange look on his face as he worked on Lilly's back.  
"What is it?"  
He sighed.  
"All of these cuts, what ever they were inflicted with, was laced with wolves bane, it's a miracle she's even alive."  
I growled lowly, helping him wrap her wounds, as he worked on the more dangerous injuries I focused on wrapping her left eye, knowing it was going to come as a shock to her when she wouldn't be able to use that eye.  
As we were finishing up we heard the door open before the scents of Scott and Isaac hit me, turning I watched their reactions as they took in Lilly's appearance. Isaac's eyes flashed in rage while Scott looked ready to kill someone.  
"How is she?"  
"Recovering."  
A second later we heard a soft whine, turning I watched as Lilly looked around with her uncovered eye. Scott, stepped forward, keeping his body language calm as she shrunk away from him.  
"Lilly, what happened?"  
She looked down, obviously uncomfortable. Deciding to help her I stepped forward, she cowed down as I took a seat next to her, gently taking her hand as she seemed to realize I was the one that helped her.  
"What happened sweetheart?"  
She whimpered before sighing, and squeezing my hand for comfort. In a soft voice she explained how after she told him she was leaving him, Matt had accused her of being a monster before he attacked her, she started crying as the memory came back, she explained how Matt told her he was a hunter, and had known about her from the moment he saw her escape. As she started shaking I carefully placed my other hand on her bandaged shoulder, knowing the younger wolves were having a hard time keeping their tempers in check.  
"How long until she's healed?"  
Scott had asked Deaton with a surprisingly calm voice.  
"It'll be a few weeks, until she's fully healed, she has a good amount of wolves bane in her system, slowing down the healing process."  
We nodded, watching Lilly as she touched her covered eye, fear obvious on her face.  
"You won't be able to use that eye anymore."  
She nodded, the dread in her scent was suffocating.  
"Where am I going to stay? If I go back he'll kill me."  
Her voice was barely above a whisper, smiling I looked her in the eye.  
"You can stay with me, I have an extra room in my apartment, he won't be able to harm you there."  
The look of hope on her face and in her eyes was blinding before she looked at Scott, as if asking permission to stay with me, he smiled and nodded at her.  
"We can go now. You can rest while we get your stuff."  
She nodded, to overwhelmed to say anything as she swung her legs to the floor. As she put her full weight on her legs they collapsed, causing her to give an undignified squeak. Thinking fast I caught her and picked her up bridle style so her blind side was against my chest.

* * *

Shutting the door to Lilly's new room, the little wolf had fallen asleep halfway to my apartment. We explained to the Argent's what was going on and they vowed to watch over her until we returned. All we could do was pray Matt wasn't at the house when we arrived. There was no guarantee we wouldn't kill him on sight. Lilly wasn't pack yet, but she was going to be as soon as her body was healed. God help her ex when I got my hands on him. No one should treat a she-wolf like that. I listened to Scott as he told us her story. It didn't come as a surprise that she was once an alpha like myself. The strength behind her movements the day we met her was proof of that. As we pulled up to her house I made a silent vow to heal our new she-wolf and to never let anyone hurt her again.

**So what do we think?**  
**Would love some reviews guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Lilly's P.O.V.)

Waking up in a daze I growled at the pounding in my head. Looking around I was confused for only a moment when the memories of last night came flooding back to me. Sighing I forced myself to sit up, knowing I needed to do something. Looking around I spotted two doors on opposite sides of the room; swinging my legs to the floor I took a moment to test my weight before standing at my full height. Taking a calming breath I took my first step, surprised when only a small amount of pain hit me before I continued to walk to the door to my right. Reaching it I opened it to find a large empty closet, smiling lightly I closed the door before crossing the room to the other door, happy when the pain seemed to finally fade away in my legs. Opening the door I was surprised to see a large, black and white with a touch of blue, master bathroom. Grinning I walked in, realizing that the mirror and sink were to my left, taking another deep breath I closed my eyes and turned to the mirror, gasping at the amount of brown gauze that covered my body. Deciding to take it one piece at a time I opened one of the cabinets, happy to find a pair of scissors and a fresh role of gauze. Deciding to start with my face first I gently cut the first layer of gauze that covered my left eye, unrolling it layer by layer until I finally uncovered my eye. The skin was red and irritated but my eye it's self was a paler blue than my right with a little bit of blood surrounding the pupil. Nodding I couldn't help but be relieved that it didn't look as bad as I thought it was going to be. Turning to the gauze around my forehead I repeated the process of unwrapping it to reveal a three-inch long, ten millimeter wide cut that was black, the skin around it was red, but looked to be healing nicely. Sighing I grabbed the clean gauze and re-wrapped my forehead and eye before pulling off my shift and looking at the damage that lay beneath it. I flinched at the amount of gauze that covered my body, from my collarbone to my hips was covered in brown gauze in desperate need of changing. Taking a deep breath I started with my shoulder, wincing when I revealed a hole through the muscle, still bleeding slightly. Shaking my head I moved to my chest and unwrapped the gauze, revealing two stab wounds in my stomach that were healing faster than I expected. Slightly confused I turned and looked at my back, gasping at the wounds and the black skin that surrounded each cut. Grabbing the gauze I went about wrapping my torso and shoulder. Slipping out of my pants I was surprised to see that my legs were healed completely.  
"Well, that's a relief."  
Pulling my pants back up and yanking on my shirt before walking out of the room and into what looked like a living room, my stomach growling caught my attention. Sighing I started searching for a kitchen in the large, decorated apartment. Finally sniffing out the kitchen, opening the fridge I felt a little bad that I was stealing food from Deucalion, pulling out what I needed I decided to make spaghetti, praying my host likes Italian. Humming happily to myself as I cooked, jumping when I heard the door unlock followed by voices. Listening to the group of wolves as they walked into the room I had been in, judging by the scents it was Scott, Isaac, and Deucalion. Poking my head around the corner I watched as panic seemed to set in as the three realized I wasn't in the room, smiling I cleared my throat.  
"If you three are done, I made spaghetti if you want some?"  
All three of the wolves looked over at me in shock before nodding, looking at Deucalion I was happy to see my luggage in his hands.  
"If you could put those in my room, I'll finish getting the food ready?"  
He nodded, obviously coming out of shock that I was still in the apartment, with a quick smile I quickly dished out four bowls and carried them into the dinning area where the group was sitting. Placing a bowl in front of everyone before taking a seat across from Scott and next to Deucalion.  
"I just want to say thank you, for saving me, and taking me in."  
The oldest wolf smiled at me while the teenagers dug into the food, watching us in curiosity as we smiled at each other before turning our attention to the food. Closing my eyes to enjoy the food.  
"This is really good Lilly."  
I smiled at Scott.  
"Thank you. So, what's the plan?"  
The young alpha looked at me before sighing.  
"When you are fully healed, Deaton said it would take a couple weeks, I will bite you and you will be part of the pack. Right now, I would like you to stay here with Deucalion."  
I nodded.  
"That sounds like a plan."  
The teen smiled in approval before turning back to his food. After finishing dinner the teenagers left leaving Deucalion and I alone for the first time.  
"Thanks, for saving me, and protecting me. I don't know how to repay you."  
He smiled at me.  
"You're welcome. Get some rest."  
I smiled and nodded, telling him goodnight before walking into my room and shutting the door, quickly unpacking my clothes and crawling back into bed, curling into a ball I quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!**  
**I promise guys I'm working on this one, it just takes longer to write than my other stories.**  
**Thank you to 08 for reviewing!**  
**Enjoy!**

(Deucalion's POV)

I woke up to a soft noise coming from the room next to mine, sitting up I sighed. For the past week Lilly has had nightmares every night, and it didn't sound like this one was one of the better ones. Swinging my legs to the floor I walked over to her room, surprised to see she had rolled out of bed and was now curled into a ball in the corner of the room with her blind side shoved into the wall. Taking a calming breath I approached the frightened wolf as she whimpered in her sleep.  
"Lilly? Sweetheart? Wake up."  
She curled into a tighter ball, if that was even possible.  
"Lilly."  
She whimpered as I reached out to touch her shoulder, suppressing a growl as she flinched away from me. Gently rubbing her arm I tried to get her to relax just a little. Just when I felt her relax I reached up and grabbed her arm as she tried to attack me, her claws fully extended.  
"Easy little wolf."  
She whimpered as I let my wolf comfort her by nuzzling her exposed neck, causing her to whimper again and lean her head back more. Smiling I gathered her in my arms and walked back to my room, easily maneuvering us both into my bed without waking up the blonde. Curling around her I was surprised when she fully relaxed and curled closer to me.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I smiled at her as she slept against me, failing to suppress a low growl I unintentionally woke her up; she sat up and looked around in confusion before it seemed to dawn on her what happened last night. She turned and looked at me, her face was fully healed, and the only difference was the slight discoloration in her left eye. Her back and stomach were still in the process of healing however but would only need a couple more days.  
"I woke you up again. Didn't I?"  
I smiled at her defeated tone.  
"I don't mind little wolf, come on, let's get breakfast then meet up with Scott."  
She smiled and nodded before ducking out of my room. Since she was almost healed Scott decided it would be better to bite her now, since we didn't know where Matt had disappeared to, than to wait and chance an unpleasant run in with the hunter. Shaking my head to gather my thoughts before standing up and getting dressed before meeting up with her in the living room, barely covering a gasp as I took her in. She had filled out and was now a healthy weight, we learned when she was injured that she was almost a full thirty pounds underweight, with Deaton's help she had gained almost fifteen pounds in the past week, helping her heal faster. She was wearing a fitted, V-neck, deep blue shirt that made her eyes shine and a simple black skirt.  
"You look beautiful."  
She laughed at me.  
"You always say that, come on, we're gonna be late as it is."  
I nodded and followed her out the door, locking our apartment before showing her the way to the elevator and to my car. I couldn't help but smile as she talked about her old pack. Finally we reached Scott's house, not surprised to see the teenager waiting for us on the porch. He smiled at Lilly and led us into the house; I wasn't surprised to see Peter, Derek, and Isaac sitting in the living room, no doubt there to make sure nothing went wrong when our alpha bites our omega.  
"Are you ready?"  
I looked back at Lilly as she nodded at Scott, a spark of excitement shinning in her eyes. Taking a step back I watched as Scott grabbed her hand and lead her in the center of the living room, the rest of us circling the pair as we took our seats around them. Lilly stood perfectly still, letting Scott move her head as he wanted, I felt my wolf push at my mind while Scott's eyes turned red before he licked at the joint of her neck and shoulder, pulling back he bit down on the smaller wolf, her lips forming a tight line to keep from screaming. I watched as she wolfed out as Scott continued to bite down. Hearing a whimper I looked over to see Isaac with a look of pity in his eyes, shaking my head I went back to my alpha as he slowly pulled his fangs out, licking at our new pack members neck to clean off the blood before stepping back. We watched her cautiously, I smiled as I felt the added power to our pack, sniffing the air I could smell the scent of pack on her already, something that would become stronger the more time she spent with us.  
"Lilly?"  
I smiled as Scotts eyes faded back to their normal brown while he waited for Lilly to respond, finally she looked up at him, a smile on her face.  
"Yes Scott?"  
"You ok?"  
She nodded, swaying lightly on her feet before Isaac rushed forward and caught her.  
"Welcome to the pack."  
She laughed and nodded while thanking Isaac and standing up strait.  
"Do we know where he is?"  
Scott shook his head, knowing instantly who she was asking about.  
"We've been looking, but he's good about hiding his scent, we will keep looking. You should see Deaton and make sure your wounds are still healing ok."  
She nodded, easily adjusting to having to listen to someone for a change. I gently took her hand to lead her out of the house, smiling when I felt her squeeze my hand before climbing into my car and looking out the window as I drove.  
"I forgot how draining that is."  
I looked up at her sudden voice, barely above a whisper.  
"You'll feel normal soon."  
She nodded.  
"I know."  
I sighed as we pulled up to Deaton's, watching Lilly closely as she stood up and walked into the office, smiling at the vet.  
"Scott says I should get a check up."  
Deaton smiled and waved us back, keeping a blank face as the she wolf lifted her shirt for Deaton to check her stomach only to see it was fully healed, a confused look crossed her features before she pulled her shirt so her back was exposed. Deaton quickly cut away the gauze to reveal freshly healed skin.  
"You're healthy again Lilly. Be safe."  
"Thanks Doc."  
He nodded while watching us leave.  
"You're restless."  
She nodded at me, her fingers tapping against her knee as it bounced.  
"I need to train, get back in shape."  
I laughed.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
I blinked at the seriousness in her tone.  
"Well, you can always train with the rest of the pack, we have a training session in an hour."  
"Perfect."  
I nodded while driving back to the apartment so we could change.

* * *

Walking into the forest we used behind the old Hale house, I smiled at Lilly, she was wearing a black sports bra and yoga pants, opting to be barefoot over wearing shoes. She smiled at me before starting her own workout, her body moving effortlessly as she ran through the forest, turning on a dime around trees.  
"She's got a lot of energy."  
I nodded in agreement while Peter and I watched the younger wolf as she jumped up onto a tree branch and started jumping from branch to branch, reminding me of a pup on to much sugar.  
"At least she's healthy again."  
I smiled as the youngest ex-alpha joined us in watching her as she dropped to the floor and started doing push ups, the three of us enjoying the view before the teenagers showed up. I watched as Lilly sighed and stood up, a little surprised to see she was barely sweating as Scott announced he wanted her to take it easy while the rest of us run laps around the house. Hearing a low growl I looked over to see Isaac and Lilly facing each other. Stopping I tilted my head as the other wolves stopped and watched as the two crouched growling at each other as Scott raised his hand before dropping it and jumping out of the way as the two lunged at each other. They dodged and swiped at the other, the two pushing each other past their limits. Isaac jumped and tried to swipe at Lilly, only for Lilly to ram her shoulder into his stomach. As claws clashed Scott waved us over to separate the two before they did any real damage. Reaching over I pulled Lilly back while Derek pulled Isaac away, as they pulled their wolves back they smiled at each other.  
"You fight pretty good pup, you need some work, you're a little predictable, but still pretty good."  
I blinked at her, realizing she was only testing the younger wolf and he was never in any real danger.  
"Thanks."  
Isaac was out of breath while Lilly stood and pulled away from me before walking over to him and holding out her hand to shake in a truce.  
"That's good for today."  
We nodded at Scott before Lilly stretched a bit and walked off with me.  
"That was interesting."  
I laughed before driving back to the apartment, having the feeling that she was going to sleep better tonight.

**So what do we think?**  
**Lilly is now officially pack and next chapter...Matt returns!**  
**Remember to review!**


End file.
